The maze runner-- Después de todo
by adrianaweasley99
Summary: Ya está, han escapado de CRUEL, todo lo malo debería haber acabado, es hora de empezar con su nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

Todo ha acabado, por fin, para todos ellos. Adriana era una miembro del grupo B. Después de juntarse con todas sus compañeras, ayudar a las que se encontraban heridas, y revisar las bajas, se fue. Encontró un sitio tranquilo en un acantilado que daba directamente al mar, desde donde se podía observar cómo las olas rompían contra las rocas. Ya no quería mirarse más las heridas, ya sabía que estaba llena de rasguños, pero, aunque mezclado con la tristeza debido a las pérdidas, sentía un alivio tremendo, y es que no paraba de repetirse a sí misma: "Todo ha acabado, Adriana. Todo ha acabado. Desde ahora mismo empezaremos una nueva vida".

Ni siquiera nadie había intentado hacer algo para poner en marcha las cosas, pero pasarían unos días hasta que eso ocurriera, ya que todos estaban muy cansados, algunos incluso probablemente no hubieran tenido tiempo ni de digerir que ahora eran libres.

Sin embargo, el algún momento aquello debería empezar a funcionar como una comunidad, alguien se pondría al mando, y los demás buscarían trabajos para contribuir al bien común y mantenerse ocupados.

Aunque ella había sido co-líder en el Grupo B, no tenía ninguna gana de mantener su puesto. Quería empezar su nueva vida de otra manera. Ella apoyaría a Thomas hacia ese puesto, ya que él era la principal razón de que todos estuvieran allí sanos y salvos, o al menos, todos los que habían sido posibles.

Pero, muy en el fondo, aunque Adriana estaba demasiado cansada como para tener miedo en esos momentos y en su interior aún se preocupaba de que eso pudiera no ser realmente el final de su lucha, la chica se tumbó en el prado vivo y cerró sus ojos, descansando por fin.

Se despertó ligeramente cuando notó una presencia a su lado, se giró frotándose los ojos y se sobresaltó al ver a la persona que estaba ahí. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía prácticamente nada de las personas junto a las que había conseguido escapar de CRUEL.


	2. Chapter 2

Se despertó ligeramente cuando notó una presencia a su lado, se giró frotándose los ojos y se sobresaltó al ver a la persona que estaba ahí. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía prácticamente nada de las personas junto a las que había conseguido escapar de CRUEL.

Hola – El chico parecía un poco avergonzado de que la castaña se lo hubiera encontrado ahí observándola, pero como ella no dijo nada, continuó explicándose-. Siento… esto, yo… no quería despertarte. Al menos no por el momento.

Era un chico asiático, el pelo le caía desordenado por todos lados, se le veía descansado, probablemente el también habría dormido una buena siesta, pero sus ojos rasgados reflejaban una profunda tristeza. Era de complexión delgada, pero fuerte, y, aunque el siguiente gesto del chico fue presentarse, ella ya le conocía, por supuesto que le conocía.

Me llamo Minho – ella seguía sin hablar, no la venían las palabras a la boca, lo que no sabía era si esto se debía al cansancio o a la sorpresa de habérsele encontrado ahí-. Y bueno, creo que tú eres Adriana, este me pareció un buen sitio para relajarse y por eso vine, entonces te encontré aquí y bueno, pensé que no pasaría nada por acompañarte – como ella siguó callada, mirándole con sus profundos ojos avellana, casi como analizándole con la mirada, él empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso-. Uff, supongo que fui un cerebro de garlopo al venir, perdona, ya me voy.

Y cuando el chico ya giraba sobre sus talones para volver por donde había venido, ella por fin habló, y lo hizo con una voz suave pero firme, que parecía disimular perfectamente todo lo que había sufrido.

Minho, espera – ella también se puso en pie y se acercó para hablarle -. Siento haber tardado tanto en espabilar, no sabía ni siquiera qué decir, debo estar aún atontada por el shock de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿vienes aquí a sentarte conmigo?

Eh, si… claro.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, por ese momento ya estaba empezando a atardecer, y un precioso sol poniente teñía todo el mar de morado.

Vaya, se está haciendo de noche, ¿se habrán cerrado ya las puertas? – intentó bromear Minho, haciendo ilusión a lo que ocurría cada noche en el laberinto. Sin embargo, a Adriana pareció no hacerle gracia el chiste-.

¿En serio te apetece bromear sobre eso?

Lo siento, solo intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto – Minho se sentía cada vez peor, aunque comprendió que a la chica no la apeteciera bromear sobre su asquerosa anterior vida-.

¿Crees que todo acabará aquí? ¿Qué por fin podremos vivir como personas normales?

Yo… bueno, eso espero, aunque no me acuerdo demasiado de cómo viven las personas normales, exceptuando lo que vimos en Denver, claro.

Es cierto… no me acordaba, vosotros no quisisteis recuperar vuestros recuerdos – Adriana bajó la voz hasta transformarla en un susurro -. Así que tú… tú no recuerdas nada.

No, pero sinceramente, tampoco quiero, además, nosotros no nos fiábamos de que los recuerdos que nos devolvieran fueran los verdaderos, quizá los alteraran para que nos pusiéramos de su lado.

Nosotras también pensábamos eso pero, en el fondo, ansiábamos recordar, saber qué había sido de nuestras familias y ese tipo de cosas. Los recuerdos de la mayoría no son bonitos en realidad, ni siquiera se acercan a serlo, pero creo que nadie se arrepiente. Es nuestro pasado, ¿sabes? Sonará muy poético, pero quiero tener presente mi pasado para construir mi futuro.

Yo no me arrepiento de no recordar, total, menos tristeza, ya tengo suficiente con la muerte de tantos amigos, como para sumar el hecho de que no voy a volver a ver a mis padres.

Minho… ¿Cuántos erais cuando escapasteis del laberinto?

¿Qué cuántos éramos? Pues creo que los que lo intentamos fuimos unos cuarenta. La mitad de ellos murieron en el camino, por culpa de esos garlopos laceradores. Y luego murió Chuck de una maldita puñalada, en total salimos de allí menos de 20.

Creo que los "laceradores" son eso a lo que nosotras llamábamos _penitentes_. Aunque a alguna que otra le valía con decir _malditos bichos máquina_.

Por lo que he llegado a escuchar, vuestro laberinto era muy similar al nuestro, bueno, ignorando el hecho de que nosotros somos más guapos – El chico se permitió esbozar una sonrisa-.

Ya veo, ¿eres el graciosillo del grupo?

En realidad ese era Chuck, yo solía ser el del tono sarcástico y las burlas, pero ahora me apetece hacer un par de chistes para olvidarme de todo.

De entre todas las pérdidas, la que más le había dolido a Minho, era Newt, y lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba muerto, su estado era mucho peor, y el asiático apenas podía soportar pensar en que probablemente Newt ya tenía menos de persona que de animal.

Minho se había quedado callado, con la mirada fija en el lugar sobre el mar por el que el sol se estaba escondiendo. Adriana pareció darse cuenta de eso y lentamente acercó una de sus manos a la del chico y la tomó con cuidado, no como una forma de ligar con él, sino como un intento de consolarle, ya que se podía imaginar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella sentía lo mismo.

Echo de menos a Newt.

Yo también echo de menos a mis amigas.

Y se quedaron allí, sentados, hasta que el sol se puso por completo. Y sin darse cuenta, se fueron quedando dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Narra Adriana._

Parece mentira, pero han pasado ya 6 meses desde la llegada a la Aldea.

Sí, así era como lo habíamos llamado, la Aldea. El nombre se debe a que es precisamente eso, una aldea o un pueblo. El lugar está dividido de una forma similar al Claro: hay una zona donde cultivamos granos y frutas para alimentar a toda la población de inmunes que denominamos

"el Campo"

Luego, está el matadero, donde criamos animales que luego sacrificamos para utilizar su piel y carne.

También está el Centro Comunitario, donde guardamos todas las reservas de ropa, comida, etc. Está dividido según los diferentes sectores y allí es donde guardamos todo lo que cultivamos, recolectamos y hacemos.

Aún falta mucho por hacer, pero ya tenemos las bases de todo. Cogimos las ideas del funcionamiento de ambos laberintos, las pusimos en común, y elegimos un líder, que prácticamente salió solo, para tener el control de todo esto.

En total hay 8 sectores, cada uno de los cuales tienen un líder, que los representa en las Asambleas y es el que más poder tiene dentro de su grupo.

· - **Cocineros:** son los encargados de alimentar a toda la población de la Aldea. Su líder es Sartén, tal y como lo era en el Claro, pero esta vez tiene a un montón de gente para ayudarle.

· - **Constructores:** ahora que Gally ya no era un idiota, era el encargado de este sector, se encargaban de construir y mejorar la Aldea para todos.

· - E **xploradores:** similar a los corredores de los laberintos, pero sin peligros y carreras como tales, pero alguien debía encargarse de conocer bien el lugar, si pretendía crecer, deberían explorar para expander la Aldea hacia otros lugares.

· - **Médicos:** en toda comunidad hacen falta doctores, tenemos nuestra propia "consulta" en el centro de la Aldea, al lado del Centro Comuntario. Ese es el sector al que pertenezco yo, tal como hacía en el laberinto. No somos demasiados los que nos ocupamos de esa parte, pero tampoco es necesario, ya que las únicas bajas que suele haber son de algún constructor que ha apuntado mal con el martillo.

· - **Ganaderos:** trabajan en la zona de ganado del Campo y en el matadero. Por aquí había muchos animales sueltos, como caballos, cerdos y ovejas, así que estamos bien provistos.

· - **Agricultores:** trabajan en los cultivos del campo y se encargan de mantener todo el bien natural de la Aldea.

· - **Fregones:** aunque cada uno mantiene sus propiedades individuales, estos chicos se encargan de la limpieza y el mantenimiento de todas las zonas comunes, como el Centro Comunitario.

· - **Fabricadores:** trabajan en la "Fábrica" de la Aldea. Allí se fabrica la ropa y demás cosas que los Habitantes van necesitando.

En todo el tiempo que ha pasado hemos podido hacer bastantes avances en cuanto a nuestra situación. Al principio Thomas y Minho se pusieron al mando para empezar a organizar todo, pero cuando ya había pasado casi un mes y las cosas parecían ir bien en marcha, comunicaron que no querían tener un papel importante y elegimos a alguien a quien poner al mando.

Jorge es el "líder" de todos nosotros, aunque esto no es una República ni nada por el estilo, él también trabaja, con los ganaderos, pero simplemente alguien debía presidir las Asambleas y llevar el control de todo lo que pasa en la Aldea.

Todo el mundo parece estar contento aquí. Gracias a un par de relojes de las personas que vinieron con nosotros, dedujimos que debíamos estar en abril. Ahora ya era casi Octubre y, aunque el clima era suave, las temperaturas ya estaban empezando a bajar, así que me alegro de que ya tengamos todos cabañas en las que meter nuestro culo para dormir.

Las cabañas estaban repartidas por toda la Aldea, y aunque los planes se basaban en construir una para cada familia o persona que estuviera sola, el proceso es lento a pesar de tener a tantas personas trabajando en construcción, y de momento había aún muchas personas durmiendo con otros amigos.

Yo misma estoy viviendo con Harriet y Sonia, compañeras del Grupo B en el Laberinto. Aunque en realidad tampoco me importaría tener que quedarme con ellas el tiempo que hiciera falta, las cosas son mucho mejores si no estás sola.

Además, gracias a los Exploradores (cuyo líder era Minho), habíamos conseguido un montón de recursos, que habían traído de otras ciudades. Aunque no teníamos coches, no nos hacían falta, nos desplazábamos a caballo. Y en cuanto a la tecnología, no teníamos nada, pero la verdad que tampoco teníamos ganas de avanzar en ese sector, estábamos bien así, además, los clarianos ya estábamos acostumbrados a ello en los Laberintos.

Hablando de Minho, nos hemos hecho bastante amigos en lo que llevamos aquí. Quizá parte de ello se deba a la cantidad de veces que le he tenido que desinfectar heridas por haber querido explorar más allá de la cuenta.

Todos nos sentíamos orgullosos de hasta dónde habíamos llegado. Estábamos creciendo, y no solo individualmente, sino como una comunidad, y eso era más bonito de lo que nadie se pudiera imaginar, y sin Creadores ni Laceradores, Penitentes, o comoquiera que se llamaran, vagando por ahí esperando a atacar a la gente.

 _Narrador_

Un día estaba sentada en el acantilado, justo en el lugar donde 6 meses atrás había tenido su primera conversación con ese chico asiático que se había convertido en algo así como su mejor amigo, cuando él apareció de nuevo.

Sin decir una palabra, se sentó allí, al lado suyo, como solían repetir cada atardecer cuando ya habían terminado las jornadas en sus respectivos sectores.

Tras unos lindos minutos de silencio, el chico empezó su conversación:

\- - Bueno, ¿qué tal fue tu día? – "¿qué tal fue tu día?", una pregunta tan simple en otra vida anterior y tan temida en su vida de hace tan solo unos meses-.

\- - Ha sido un día tranquilo, no hemos recibido un solo paciente en todo el día, así que Jeff me dio permiso para irme y aproveché para echarles una mano a los fregones y limpiar el Centro Comunitario.

\- - ¿De todos los trabajos que podrías haber elegido, vas y escoges ayudar a fregotear las paredes del Centro Comunitario? – El chico soltó una carcajada, pero no de burla, sino de felicidad -. Que buena eres.

\- - Lo sé – Ella le respondió con otra sonrisa -. Pero precisamente porque es el que nadie quiere pensaba echar una mano por ahí. ¿A ti qué tal te ha ido hoy?

\- - Mi día también ha sido tranquilo, aunque eso no suele ser bueno para un explorador. Lo único que hemos encontrado Harriet y yo ha sido una especie de manada de ardillas rojas que vivían todas sobre un mismo árbol.

Adriana soltó una carcajada y luego ambos se quedaron tranquilos mirando la puesta de sol. Entonces fue Minho el que volvió a hablar.

\- - No me dijiste que habías sido corredora en el laberinto.

A Adriana no la gustaba demasiado ese tema, asique tardó unos segundos en responder.

\- - ¿Te lo ha dicho Harriet?

\- - Si, bueno, yo… Pensaba que te allí eras mediquera, como aquí en la Aldea.

\- - Hacía las dos cosas – la chica tomó aire y continuó con su respuesta -. No me gustaba ser corredora como a Harriet, pero me servía para desahogarme. Y además así sabía cómo eran las cosas fuera. Prefiero ver las cosas con mis propios ojos antes de que me las cuenten, ya sabes.

\- - ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Sabes que yo también fui corredor.

\- - Simplemente no es un tema que me guste demasiado tocar. Las cosas eran duras en el laberinto y, por lo que he oído, yo me quedé allí dentro atrapada ante incluso que cualquiera de vosotros. Mira, sé que vosotros también habéis visto cosas horribles, pero yo tenía 14 años cuando me quedé allí dentro con Lauren, fue un accidente. No nos dio tiempo a salir, y un penitente la destrozó viva delante de mis narices. Ese día corrí como no había corrido en mi vida, y sobreviví. Pero a partir de ese momento no entré más al laberinto.

\- - Lo siento – el chico se veía abatido de verdad y Adriana parecía triste, así que se puso en pie, se despidió y se alejó caminando hacia su cabaña, que estaba a unos 7 minutos caminando, en el lado oeste de la Aldea.

Aunque ya la oscuridad reinaba sobre la Aldea, Minho se quedó allí unos minutos más, esperando poder tener algo de tranquilidad para pensar antes de volver a su cabaña –la cual compartía con Thomas- y descansar.

Estaba tranquilo, con la mente en cualquier sitio, cuando se oyó un grito sordo que pareció acallar incluso el sonido de las olas.

Minho se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a correr. Los constructores ya habían terminado su jornada y todo el mundo debía estar en sus casas ya. No había habido ni un solo incidente en los 6 meses pasados. El chico solo podía correr a averiguar qué era lo que había provocado ese alarido, y rezar para que no interrumpiera la tranquilidad de la comunidad que tanto les estaba costando construir.

 _Bueeeeno, hola a todo el que pueda haber llegado hasta aquí en la lectura del fanfic. Si hay algun lector, me encantaría que me dejarais algun Review... ya saben ustedes, para animarme a seguir (aunque creo que lo haré de todas formas) o para decirme que mi historia es un pedazo de clonc._

 _De todas formas, yo pongo mi esfuerzo en intentar que les guste y bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso, :) 28-12-16_


	4. Chapter 4

Minho se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a correr. Los constructores ya habían terminado su jornada y todo el mundo debía estar en sus casas ya. No había habido ni un solo incidente en los 6 meses pasados. El chico solo podía correr a averiguar qué era lo que había provocado ese alarido, y rezar para que no interrumpiera la tranquilidad de la comunidad que tanto les estaba costando construir.

El grito no se repitió, pero aun así el joven no paró de correr hasta que llegó al Centro de la Aldea. No había rastro de problemas por ninguna parte, el corazón le iba a mil, tenía que encontrar a alguien, averiguar qué había pasado…

Y de repente alguien apareció por detrás y le tocó el hombro, Minho se sobresaltó y giró sobre sus tobillos para averiguar quién era el culpable, era todo nervios.

Y allí estaba Brenda.

Ningún problema a la vista.

Solo Brenda.

\- ¿Minho qué te ocurre? Estás sudando, te vi venir a lo lejos. – La chica fue la que habló primero-.

\- ¿Pero qué garlopa te pasa, Brenda? ¿Es que no has oído el fuco grito? – El chico se estaba enfadando, parecía que le estuviera tomando el pelo con esa actitud de como si no pasara nada-.

\- Minho, solo ha sido Katie, estaba bajando los últimos materiales de los constructores y su escalera se resbaló. Como todos los demás ya se habían ido, nadie pudo sujetarla y calló al suelo. Creemos que se ha roto un brazo, por eso el chillido – la voz de Brenda era tranquila, pero su cara revelaba preocupación por el comportamiento tan extraño de Minho-. No te preocupes anda, si quieres, para quedarte más tranquilo, puedes ir a verla a la enfermería, Adriana estará allí, Jeff dijo que iba a avisarla.

\- No, no importa, mejor… - EL chico se llevaba la mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor, sin embargo, su cara revelaba una mueca que mostraba que estaba intentando comprender-. Mejor me voy ya a casa. Creí que había sido algo más grave.

\- Está bien, pero eh, no te preocupes, ¿vale guey? Ve a casa y descansa.

Minho no dijo una palabra más, en su lugar, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su cabaña, que se situaba al oeste de la Aldea, pasados los campos de cultivo, cerca de la casa de Adriana.

Cuando entró, Thomas y Sartén ya estaban tumbados en sus respectivas "camas", lo cual eran una especie de colchones con mantas en el suelo.

Dentro de no mucho tiempo, les llegaría también a ellos ese privilegio, pero los constructores no trabajaban tan rápido, y por el momento solo algunas personas de la Aldea gozaban de ello.

Para mantener el orden de la producción, los bienes se distribuían en orden alfabético, algunos empezando por la A y otros empezando por la Z, para que los más atrasados en el alfabeto no fueran los últimos siempre en todo. Por lo tanto, Adriana ya tendría una buena cama sobre la que dormir, pero a ellos aún les quedaba aguantar un poco.

Thomas estaba sobre su colchón con la vista fija en un libro que sostenía sobre su cabeza y solo alcanzó a dar la bienvenida al Minho, pero Sartén pareció darse cuenta de su estado y le preguntó.

\- Vaya, Minho, esa cara de garlopo parece peor de lo habitual ¿Adriana no te ha dado el beso de buenas noches?

El chico no tenía nada especial con Adriana, aparte de una buena amistad, pero de todas formas, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer caso del comentario, así que lo ignoró.

\- ¿No oísteis el grito de Katie? – El aun no alcanzaba a saber por qué, pero le había preocupado de sobremanera aquello, solo intentaba averiguar si no había sido el único "loco" que se había preocupado tanto-.

\- Si tío, yo volvía de echar a los cerdos las sobras de la comida y la vi caerse. La llevé a la enfermería y ahora estará bien cuidada con Jeff y los demás – Sartén parecía igual de tranquilo que Brenda-. ¿Era eso por lo que estabas tan preocupado? Parecía que habías visto a la Rata aparecer en un Berg.

\- No importa, yo… Creo que me voy a dormir.

\- Buenas noches tío.

Minho ya no contestó a esto último. Estaba confuso. Seguramente su preocupación se debía al miedo de que algo ocurriera de repente y lo volviera a mandar todo al mismísimo clonc, como estaban tan acostumbrados a que ocurriera.

Habría pensado incluso en la posibilidad de tener la Llamarada si no se hubiera acordado de que era inmune. "Claro, fuco larcho imbécil", pensó para sí mismo, y poco a poco, se fue quedando dormido.

Aquella noche a Adriana la estaba costando dormir, había llegado tarde de la enfermería porque tuvo que ayudar a Jeff con Katie, además, Harriet y Sonia no paraban de hablar de "lo bueno que está Thomas" y "la suerte que tiene Brenda de tenerle tan embobado".

Hasta el momento, en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, a Adriana no se la había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de emparejarse. Pero era cierto, si la comunidad seguía creciendo, todo sería como antes, quizá incluso podrían celebrar bodas, tener hijos…

Sin apenas darse cuenta, un nombre había aparecido en su cabeza, o más bien… una persona. Aunque no se imaginaba que eso pudiera salir bien nunca, ni siquiera sabía por qué le atraía, ellos dos eran muy distintos.

Y así, poco a poco, con el murmullo de sus amigas de fondo, se fue quedando dormida.

El día siguiente apareció con el cielo gris, cubierto de nubes que amenazaban lluvia, algo no muy usual desde que llegaron allí, pero se estaba acercando el invierno, así que los habitantes suponían que aquello empezaría a ser más común a partir de ahora.

Thomas, Minho y Sartén salieron seguidos de su cabaña, como Minho (quien era el encargado de los exploradores) había decidido que ese día no se saldría a explorar, Thomas y él se dirigieron a otros puestos para ayudar a los demás.

En su camino hacia los campos de cultivo, Minho se encontró con Brenda, quien le preguntó si se encontraba mejor después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- Si, si, no te preocupes, solo estaba cansado y bueno, supongo que eso me pondría un poco paranoico.

\- Oye tío, ¿podrías ayudarme con una cosa?

\- Sí, claro – Minho se llevaba muy bien con Brenda y quería poder servirla de ayuda para cualquier cosa-. Esto… ¿con qué cosa?

\- Sígueme, no me apetece hablar mucho de esto en medio de la calle.

Y con las mismas, Brenda echó a andar a paso ligero hacia su cabaña, y Minho salió detrás de ella.

Una vez llegaron, la chica abrió la puerta y se precipitó en el interior. Era una de las únicas personas que tenían una cabaña propia en la Aldea, y aunque no era muy grande, para una sola persona era todo un lujo, además, Brenda, al estar tan avanzada en el alfabeto, también tenía cama propia.

La chica se sentó en la cama y dio unos golpecitos en ella como invitando a Minho a que hiciera lo mismo. Él hizo caso a su anfitriona, se sentó a su lado e hizo un gesto con la mano indicando a Brenda que empezara a contarle para lo que le había pedido ayuda.

\- Verás, Minho, hay confianza, ¿no? Somos amigos – el asiático estaba algo confundido, creía que el tema iba a tratar de alguna clase de trabajo, pero ahora no se imaginaba por dónde podrían ir los tiros-.

\- Sí, claro Brenda, somos amigos, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Verás… es sobre Thomas. Sabrás que, bueno, nuestra relación es bastante fuerte desde que llegamos aquí y el… quiere dar un paso más.

\- No entiendo lo que quieres decir – la chica se estaba sonrojando un poco, pero es que Minho tenía que preguntar para averiguar a lo que ella se refería-.

\- Él quiere… - Brenda hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó hablando-. Él quiere acostarse conmigo – después de haber tardado tanto en decir lo anterior, todas las siguientes palabras brotaron rápido y torpemente de su boca, como si quisiera acabar rápido con ese momento -. Pero Minho yo… yo creo que no estoy preparada joder, he tenido varias experiencias pero nunca he llegado a eso con nadie y no-no sé qué hacer por una parte me gusta pero por otra…

\- ¡Brenda, Brenda, Brenda! – El chico la cortó y la agarró de los brazos para tranquilizarla -. Brenda yo… a ver, Thomas, que yo sepa, no lo ha hecho tampoco nunca, al menos que él recuerde. Y mira, no soy un experto en estas cosas ni nada por el estilo, pero supongo que deberías decirle que no estás preparada o que… que no quieres, por el motivo que sea. Thomas no es tonto, supongo que lo entenderá.

\- Minho pero yo… yo quiero a Tom, pero no tanto como para… ya sabes, o eso creo. Quizá solo sea cosa mía porque estoy nerviosa pero – la chica volvía a atropellar las palabras -. Minho tengo ganas de besarte.

 _Bueno chicos, hasta aquí este capítulo. Como mañana no creo que tenga tiempo de subir más, a no ser que me de por escribir ahora y termine un capítulo esta noche, supongo que tendréis el siguiente subido antes del fin de semana._

 _Gracias por leer, y bueno… solo por recordarlo, me encantaría recibir algún review._

 _Un beso, espero que os guste_ _J_


	5. Chapter 5

MINHO

\- Minho, tengo ganas de besarte.

Espera, espera, espera.

Miles de pensamientos volaban por mi cabeza pero ninguno se asentaba completamente.

A larcha se la ha ido la cabeza y no sabe que garlopa esta diciendo. Joder, pero me sorprenden a mi mismo las ganas de responderla ese beso. Nonono, Adriana. ¿Adriana? ¡¿Por qué Adriana?! Minho, ¡joder! ¡Espabila!

\- Brenda

\- ¿Si?

Su nombre salió de mi boca sin pensarlo, y por simple y obvia que fuera su respuesta, consiguió descolocarme del todo. Maldita sea, sé pelear contra penitentes y manadas de cranks y no soy capaz de hablar con una simple larcha.

Brenda acababa de abrir la boca, pero la próxima clara visión que tuve fue de mi tomando la puerta y largándome de ese sitio lo más rápido que mis malditas piernas de corredor me permitían.

¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Deberia hablar con Thomas?

No, no quería hacer eso.

Ahora lo único que quería hacer era ir a buscar a Adriana.

10 minutos era lo que me llevaba ir desde la casa de Brenda a la de Adriana, y una vez allí hice lo que mi corazón me mandaba hacer.

No, en realidad me quedé ahí plantado, pensando en por qué mis pies me habían llevado hasta ese sitio, intentaba convencerme de que realmente no quería verla, no quería estar tan cerca de ella que nuestros suspiros se cruzaran, y pudiera apreciar de verdad el brillo de sus ojos claros...

Quería aclararme, quería irme a casa y dormir, y esperar que eso me ayudara a organizar mis pensamientos a la mañana siguiente.

Pero de repente la puerta se abrió y me di con ella en todas las narices.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar después del golpe y me di cuenta de que la persona que había abierto la puerta estaba en frente de mí preguntándome si estaba bien y diciendo que sentía mucho lo del golpe.

Pero a mi no me importaba el golpe. Solo me importaba la persona que estaba en frente de mi, y en ese momento empezó a extenderse por mi cuerpo un sentimiento de ira difícil de controlar.

Era Gally.


	6. Chapter 6

Minho

¡Galy!

¡¿Qué coño hacía Galy aquí?!

No pude que mi primer pensamiento fuera que estaba liado con Adriana.

Pero luego recordé que mi amiga vivía con dos chicas más y me relajé un poco.

A pesar de cómo me sentía, saludé a Galy y le deseé buenas noches, luego esperé a que se fuera para poder llamar a la puerta y ver a Adriana, no quería ser inoportuno entrando sin que se advirtiera mi presencia.

Pero en lugar de eso, cambié de opinión y me largué hacia mi casa.

No estaba de humor para más decepciones. Además, se suponía que Adriana era solo mi amiga. Solo mi amiga... Me resistía a pensar que era guapa. Pero era guapa, muy guapa.

Llegué a mi casa y ninguno de mis dos compañeros estaba, pero sinceramente, lo prefería, así nadie me molestaría ni me preguntaría por mi estado de ánimo tan gruñón.

Abrí las mantas y me lancé sobre el colchón en el suelo al que llamaba cama. No era nada del otro mundo, pero era cómodo. Además, allí me sentía protegido y tenía tiempo de pensar, aunque lo único que se me pasara por la cabeza fueran pensamientos de Adriana.

Y de Adriana con Galy.

Y de Adriana besando una boca que no era la mía

Pero Adriana no me gustaba.

Adriana era solo mi amiga.

Y no me gustaba.

Y después de eso, me dormí.

 _Muchisimas gracias al que ha comentado de verdad, significa mucho para mi :) se que voy un poco tarde con la actualización pero bueno aquí la tenéis :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Los días siguientes pasaron sin mucho cambio. Intentaba pensar en Adriana el menor tiempo posible, pero cuanto mas intentaba sacarlo de mi cabeza, mas profundo parecía meterse en mis pensamientos.

La chica y yo hablábamos como habíamos hecho siempre, manteniendo una fuerte amistad, pero cada vez nos veíamos menos y eso me llevaba a preguntarme en qué ocuparía ella su tiempo.

Probablemente en Gally.

Joder, Minho, tienes que empezar a intentar sacártelo de la cabeza.

En ese momento se me ocurrió que quizá lo que realmente necesitaba era irme de allí, escaparme unos días.

Además, era explorador, nadie lo iba a notar ni iban a hacer preguntas de dónde o cómo estaba, así podría seguir trabajando en mi proyecto.

Aquella noche preparé mis cosas y me fui sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no quería esperar al alba para tener que salir con los demás exploradores, prefería la tranquilidad de estar solo.

Cuando ya llevaba casi una hora cabalgando por fin llegué a mi destino, ese sitio desprendía tanta paz que podría quedarme allí por meses.

Pero no lo haría.

Desde luego, no aguantaría meses sin ver a esa castaña.

NARRA ADRIANA

Esa mañana se suponía que iba a ayudar a los exploradores a preparar las cosas y suministrarles los medicamentos que considerara necesarios, era mi turno.

Cuando salí los vi a todos ya con los caballos listos o casi listos para partir.

Desde luego que muchas veces se me había pasado por la cabeza irme con ellos, supongo que debe ser excitante ir por ahí sin saber lo que te vas a encontrar, pero también creo que con el laberinto tuve más que suficiente, al menos para una buena temporada.

Gally y lo cada vez estábamos más unidos, no se que es exactamente lo que lo provocaba, pero sin duda estábamos cómodos.

Tratábamos de buscar la compañía del otro siempre que podíamos.

Aquí siento que es el único que me comprende plenamente, ya que últimamente hasta Minho se muestra más distante conmigo.

Y eso me preocupa y me entristece a la vez.

Él había sido mi mejor amigo, no desde que él tiene memoria, sino desde que la tengo yo.

Y ya estaba de vuelta en el punto de partida de los exploradores cuando mis ojos sin darme cuenta buscaron unos ojos entre los que se iban.

Unos ojos que no encontraron.

Y entonces me pregunté cómo había sido tan tonta de no haberme dado cuenta antes.

\- Oye chicos, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Minho? - pregunté-.

\- Nadie le ha visto desde anoche, y es extraño, porque le vimos acostado en su cama - fue Sartén el que respondió, que estaba allí repartiendo la comida-.

\- Saldréis sin él, ¿entonces?

\- Supongo que sí, no vamos a perder un día soleado con este de exploración porque a ese garlopo le de por desaparecer - esta vez fue Thomas quien habló-.

\- Yo... Yo creo que iré a buscarle.

No sabía que era lo siguiente que iba a hacer, y no se exactamente por qué, pero no podía evitar preocuparme, sé que, hasta donde sabemos, no corremos aquí ningún peligro...

Pero Minho por si solo es un peligro, y aunque es demasiado inteligente como para irse por ahí solo y perderse, no dejo de sopesar la posibilidad.

Tengo tantas cosas de las que hablar con él, pero, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? Si para una vez que me decido, va y desaparece del mapa.

La siguiente voz que oigo es la de Harriet.

\- ¡Adrianaaaaaaa!

Antes de que pueda levantar la vista ya viene ella corriendo hacia mi. Creo que lleva buscándome un rato, porque cuando llega a mi lado está jadeando por el cansancio, y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

\- Adriana, ella se ha tirado a Minho.


End file.
